


Moonlight Will Have To Do

by PolarisTheYoungWolf



Series: A Walk In the Moonlight [1]
Category: Revolution (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, BAMF Stiles, Based on the show Revolution, Blow Jobs, Good Alpha Pack, Hunter and Werewolf alliances, Hunters, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Original Character(s), Pack Dynamics, Post-Apocalypse, Power Dynamics, Protectiveness, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Rimming, Sexual Content, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles is Derek's Favorite, The Alpha Pack, Werewolves, Werewolves Become Known, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisTheYoungWolf/pseuds/PolarisTheYoungWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have a fight and so Stiles heads off to school on the other side of the country. He's separated from his home, his family, and the love of his life when the Blackout happens. All the power in the world just shuts off. Planes fall from the sky, fear and confusion led people to panic, the governments collapsed, militia and warlords rose up and took control of weapons and food supplies. </p><p>Stiles was with the lucky ones who made it out of the cities in time. As badly as he wanted to get back home, he first needed to survive, which wasn't easy when chaos reigned. </p><p>A decade passes and he finally makes it back to Beacon...where everything has changed.</p><p>Were Creatures thrived in the chaos, coming out to the public. Hunters too. Territory wars happened. There is no more Beacon Hills. The place it divided into three territories. Alpha territory, Argent Territory, and the Hale-McCall territory. Any human that survived the chaos joined either the hunters or Derek and Scott's land. Only non-humans joined the Alpha territory. There is so much to learn...but Stiles just wants some much needed alone time with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight Will Have To Do

 

_"We lived in an electric world. We relied on it for everything. And then the power went out. Everything stopped working. We weren't prepared. Fear and confusion led to panic. The lucky ones made it out of the cities. The government collapsed. Militias took over, controlling the food supplies and stock piling weapons. We still don't know why the power went out. But we're hopeful someone will come and light the way..."_

* * *

 

An arrow whizzed by and Stiles barely managed to duck behind a tree before it hit him. He panted as he tried to catch his breath. He _finally_ made it to California, he was _not_ going to die just yet!

"Some welcome home party!" Aaron slid behind a tree next to him, just dodging an arrow himself. 

 

Stiles chuckled as he nodded. As he made it across the country, he came across many people. Some bounty hunters that wanted to catch and sell him, some militia men who thought he was pretty enough to pretend he was a woman, people who needed help, and strangely enough...friends. 

Aaron was tall, bearded, not much of a fighter and used to work for Google. Sometimes they would talk about video games. Just to reminiscence, but mostly to not forget. 

"Stiles! Your leg!" Priscilla cried. 

Stiles looked down at his leg and noticed the tear in his jeans that was bleeding. He covered it and gave a nod to tell them he was fine, "Scratched it when I dove."

"He'll be fine." Aaron tried to reassure his wife. 

Fun story behind that. They were apparently married before the Blackout. Something that Stiles has no idea what happened they separated for about ten years. The whole time Stiles has been away from home. Stiles, trying to help as many people as he could with his Spark powers, somehow stumbled them across her. 

"We're in unknown territory, no food or water or idea where it's _safe_. We're all tired and injured in some way. And there are people with weapons after us! I don't think we're fine, Aaron!"  Priscilla hissed.

And they were working out some issues. But Stiles figured that's normal for a married couple who has been separated by an post Apocalyptic world for a decade. 

" _Guys_!" Stiles hissed and then glared at them. "Not the time!"

He tried to get up but fell back down and hissed as he grabbed his side. Looks like more than just his leg was scraped. Adrenaline was keeping most of the pain at bay while his instincts flared to head somewhere safe. He concentrated and tried to heal the worst of it with his magic. Sadly Priscilla's anger wasn't unfounded. They have been traveling the last few days through pretty much bare land and questionable drinking sources. Stiles didn't have the energy to do any helpful magic. 

Stiles was about to push the pain aside even further and tell the other two to make a run for it. It was a horrible plan, but the only option they had. Stiles also recognized these parts. It's been a very long time, but these were the very woods that he had dragged Scott out to over a decade ago and he got bit by Peter. They were _so_ close to home!

He heard an array of whizzing arrows followed by roars.

"Oh we're so fucking screwed!" Aaron hissed as he shut his eyes tightly.

A huge part of Stiles agreed, but a part of him that remained hopeful wanted to believe that maybe...just maybe...

"Wait a minute guys...I...I know that scent!"

"What are you talking about Lahey? No one from our camp is supposed to be out this far."

Stiles's heart raced a million miles per minute and he shot up despite the pain. 

"Stiles! _What_ are you doing?" Priscilla hissed.

"Isaac!" Stiles cried.

" _Seriously_ , Stiles! What are you doing? _Shut up!_ " Aaron insisted as both his and Priscilla's eyes darted around them. 

"STILES?!"

It was getting dark and it made things hard to see, but out of nowhere everything shifted as he was tackled. He landed on the ground with a thud. Blinking his vision back to working order he saw a smiling face he never thought he see again.

"I cannot express how abnormally happy I am to see you..." Stiles let out a breathless laugh as he launched up and hugged Isaac. 

Isaac stood them up and hugged Stiles back tightly. 

"Derek's not going to believe this!" Isaac murmured against Stiles's neck. 

Stiles's breath caught and he pulled back. "So he's...he's...alive?"

"He and Scott are in charge here." Isaac replied.

Stiles felt his throat burn and his vision blurred. He let himself fall into Isaac's hold as he basically let himself fall down. For over a decade he had no idea what happened to his friends or family. Panic, death, chaos, and civil wars racked the core of the country and all Stiles could do was try to survive. 

"Hey...hey....it's okay...it's okay..." Isaac shushed and rubbed soothing circles on Stiles back while holding him up. Gesturing to someone else in his group, Isaac ordered. "Alert Scott and Derek that Stiles Stilinski is here. He's alive. Go!"

"My...my...." Stiles was almost afraid to ask. Scott and Derek were one thing. They were werewolves. Supernatural beings that could have relied and blended into nature to survive. His dad however...his dad was human.

"Um...not to be rude or anything...but are we going to be attacked or arrested or killed or something?" Aaron broke through with his usual brand of sarcasm. 

Stiles rubbed his eyes and wiped his nose. Straightening in Isaac's hold, but not leaving it, he turned to his friends. "Aaron, Priscilla, this is Isaac. We...we-"

"We're family." Isaac supplied. 

Stiles turned to look at Isaac with a slight questioning stare. Before he left Beacon Hills for school, his standing with the blond wolf was nothing more than a friend of a friend. But looking at how pleased to see him Isaac was, Stiles wouldn't deny it. 

So he nodded, "Yes. Family. By bond, obviously, but family. We're safe now...right?"

"Of course. Let's lead you to camp." Isaac said and began to motion them towards where Stiles remembered the Hale house used to be. 

"You're a werewolf." Aaron stated. 

A few years after the Blackout, when territories began to be claimed and wars broke out more heavily, some supernatural creatures figured it was the time to come out and reveal themselves. Governments no longer posed as much of a threat as they did with working technology. When the Militia rose, so did Hunter families, Werewolf packs, Vampire Covens, Witch Covens...just about anything that went bump in the night now had as much right as any human. 

Considering the anarchy that happened after the governments collapsed, there weren't many right the humans kept. 

"Yeah..I'm a member of the Hale-McCall pack." Isaac answered him then turned to Stiles, "Your father's alive. So is Melissa." Stiles let out another shuddering breath and felt a bit weak in the knees with relief. "The pack survived...and grew."

"What happened?" Stiles asked.

"When the Blackout happened, everyone tried their best to help maintain order. But the longer it lasted...the nastier things got. The hospital had people dying  every hour considering the lights didn't work...and people were desperate for meds and drugs. It got ugly. Soon it was like all the movies. Derek had rebuilt most of the house to make it livable so when gangs and war clans began to rise up and pass through, Derek invited everyone of the pack to come for shelter. With you gone...the Sheriff put his best efforts and concentration on Melissa and Scott. Erica brought her parents, Boyd his foster family, Lydia her parents, even Allison and her father."

" _Seriously_? I heard that-"

"The Argents took over some of the territory that used to be Beacon? Yeah, I know. They did. But Allison and Chris didn't want anything to do with them. They got... _scarier_. Some hunters came with them to our side. When we noticed things were only getting worse, we sealed up the territory. With the help of the Vet and the Councilor we had an actual magical barrier around the house, though the territory expanded. Chris and his hunters and our wolves worked together to hunt food. Some of us even dared to head into town every once in a while for supplies. Then...more days passed and turned to months with no end in sight. People began to arrive and with Melissa and Scott's hearts, and the others really...we helped those who came through. We had the supplies and knowledge. We grew. In numbers and in strength. Word got out and we got into some scraps. Things were particularly difficult when we got the Alpha pack as new neighbors...but they left us alone for the most part. The whole 'new world order' thing really did wonders for Deucalion's mood."

"So...you guys have a working society of humans, werewolves, and hunters?" Aaron asked.

"Plus magic users and a Banshee and Hell Hound." Isaac added with a grin. 

Aaron opened his mouth to say something but then closed it.

"How does it work? Does everyone listen to the Alpha?" Priscilla asked. 

"It's...well, we have a council. Derek's an Alpha and a born wolf with his sister Cora and uncle Peter. He also bit me and some others. Scott became a True Alpha. Rather than killing another Alpha to get the powers like Derek did, Scott just...came into his status by power of will. Normally, having two Alphas in one pack doesn't work...but that was the old world. In the new world, we counted it as a blessing. Our packs worked together...under Scott's pack fell the others who weren't wolves, but weren't human either." Isaac explained

"Like the Banshee and the Hell Hound?" Aaron stated, tone slightly incredulously. 

"Exactly. Chris is the head council member for the Hunters, Scott and Derek share a seat for their packs, the Sheriff, Stiles's father, represents for the humans. There are other high ranking members that don't count as council members like Melissa McCall who is basically the head doctor along with Dr. Deaton, but Melissa is more...people friendly and calming to the public." Isaac said.

"Wouldn't Dr. Deaton represent the magical users?" Stiles asked, he himself being a magic user.

"He and Morrell are the only two magic users we have, so they mostly fall into the human category." Isaac replied. 

Stiles was about to say something when they heard heavy foot falls coming their way. Out of instinct Stiles reached for his knife and tried to summon some magic, but he dropped the knife when he saw him. 

Derek paused when Stiles came into view. His eyes were widened in disbelief and he let out a shuddering breath. His eyes flashed red for a second before running to him. Stiles left Isaac's hold and met Derek half way. 

Cupping Stiles's face Derek searched it, as if he couldn't really believe it was him. Then they were kissing. It was messy and uncoordinated and rough and nowhere near enough. 

When air became needed though, they parted and rest their foreheads together. Derek held Stiles close by wrapping his arms around his waist and Stiles wrapped his around Derek's neck. 

"You're hurt...I smell blood." Derek murmured as he pecked Stiles lips before kissing down his jaw line.

"I did just cross the entire country to come back home..." Stiles replied as he craned his neck to give Derek more room. 

But Derek straightened at his reply. "Across-...you were in the Monroe Republic. How bad are you hurt? I will personally go after Monroe himself and bash his head in and-"

"Tear his throat out with your teeth?" Stiles asked with an amused smile before kissing Derek again. This time it was softer, lingering as long as possible, just wanting to _feel_ close to Derek. 

Derek nuzzled into Stiles's neck, "I just...I.."

"Can we get to our sharing of horrific post apocalyptic stories later...I have other things in mind for what I want to do with you right now."

"Oh gods yes!" Derek leaned down and picked Stiles up bridal style. Normally Stiles wound protest, but he was tired, so he let it sly. 

As Derek carried him away Stiles heard Aaron say, "So he's totally ditching us for sex? Well, can't say I'm surprised."

"Isaac, please take care of them while Derek takes care of me." Stiles said, knowing Isaac would hear him. While they walked through the territory, Stiles heard plenty of whispered but he ignored it as best as he could as he kissed Derek's neck and let his hands wonder and caress any part that he could reach. 

* * *

 

They fell backwards onto Derek's bed. Stiles had no time to appreciate the refurnished home that he barely remembered as an old burnt out husk from his teenage misadventures.  Stiles laid there, resting and enjoying as Derek stripped him by using his claws to tear Stiles's clothes off, then proceeded to kissed his way down Stiles's body. From his lips down his jaw to his neck. From his neck Derek kissed at, licked, and suck on the skin that was printed with tattoos that Stiles had obtained over the years. Some were runes to help with his magic, others were to commemorate someone he lost along the way. He saw Derek's curiosity but the wolf held his tongue...or rather, used it for a much better purpose. Derek caressed and kissed the scars that Stiles also obtained over the last decade. He took his time with all of them. Also played with Stiles's nipples, sucking the nubs until they were hard. Then he trailed kisses and licks down Stiles's toned stomach until he reached his member. 

Derek stroked the base as he gave the head a few licks. He swirled his tongue around it, then licked along the vein down to his ball sack. He kissed and sucked one side into his mouth and sucked harder before repeating the action on the other side. Stiles arched his back some as he gripped at Derek's hair. Derek licked his way back up Stiles's shaft and licked around the head again before taking it into his mouth. He let the weight rest on his tongue, let his mouth form a perfect cradle for it then slid down the entire length. Maybe it was the desperation or the longing or the relief of knowing the other was alright. Maybe it was the security he felt being back home and with Derek, or may because it's been a while since he's last had sex. Or maybe Derek did just remember all the things that Stiles loved. 

Once Stiles was fully hard, Derek's mouth left his dick and turned him over. He let his hands caress Stiles's back which was far more littered with scars than his chest. The Wolf kissed his way down from Stiles's neck, down his spine, and down to his ass. Parting his cheeks, Derek began to open Stiles's hole with his tongue. 

Stiles gripped the bed sheets tightly as Derek rimmed his asshole. Stiles had his eyes closed, mostly because he didn't like seeing his scarred body and being reminded of how exactly he got each scar. He also figured that since he wasn't facing Derek, there was no reason for him not to rest his tired eyes. So he closed his eyes and relied a lot on his other senses, mostly hearing and touch. He heard a cap being flipped open, heard and envision Derek lube up his finger, heard the cap shutting close. He felt the burn of the penetration and tensed up. Derek whispered sweet nothings in his ear and rubbed his back soothingly and used some of his werewolf abilities to take the pain away until he relax and then began to work him open with his fingers. Starting with one and all the way to four before Stiles heard the tube of lube being opened again. Soon Derek had his own cock lined up at Stiles's entrance. He reached to interlocked his fingers with Stiles's and began to push in until he was fully sheathed inside. 

He waited until Stiles adjusted, and as they waited he whispered more sweet words into Stiles's ear. Some of Stiles's runes began to glow and he felt the inner burning of his magical core. Sex was an intimate act that acted like a source of energy. Sharing his wild magic with Derek, a werewolf, replenished his magic. He could feel it just beneath his skin, as strong as ever before.

Stiles gave a nod and Derek began to thrust in and out. It went like that until Derek seemed to find a rhythm but Stiles stopped.

"What's wrong?" Derek panted. 

"Wanna see you..." Stiles begged. 

Derek pulled out and turned Stiles over and they shared a heated look before sharing a heated kiss as Derek entered him again. The thrusting continued, slow again at first, then faster and harder. When Derek hit his prostate Stiles opened his eyes wider and let out a loud moan. He gripped Derek's hair in his fingers as they shared in a passionate kiss. 

They continued until they reached their completion. Stiles came first and Derek stroked him through it. When Stiles went limp, Derek pulled out and turned him over so Stiles's back was to Derek's chest. Easing back in, Derek thrusted until he reached his own climax inside of Stiles. Panting against his lover's neck, Derek remained inside all through the night. He held Stiles close, afraid if he let go for even a second, Stiles would disappear. 

"Thank you for not dying..." Derek murmured against Stiles's neck.

"Thank you for keeping them alive." Stiles replied back. He reached for Derek's hand and interlocked their fingers. Sleep loomed over them both as they cuddled together. Finally feeling safe enough, Stiles fell into a sound sleep for the first time in a decade, in the arms of his love. 

First thing in the morning...or maybe before that, he'll go and find his father and best friend. For now...he could really use this nap. 

**Author's Note:**

> Priorities, right? xD
> 
> I'm pretty sure neither the Sheriff or Scott will care about how they find Stiles, so long as they find him. So that'll probably a fun wake up call xD
> 
> I dunno, I was just watching a lot of post apocalypse shows and I'm like...why not write this? And so I did.  
> Anyway, excuse any mistakes and enjoy my madness~


End file.
